


In the Stars 6: When the Heat Cools Off

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Pros Watch 2011: When the Heat Cools Off<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Stars 6: When the Heat Cools Off

Bodie's horoscope:

A friend's troubled past casts a shadow over a social event but your steadfast support will help smooth the way through a difficult search for truth. A second-hand car could hold a surprise. A postponed excursion might not have yielded the outcome for which you were secretly hoping.

Doyle's horoscope:

Painful memories from earlier life assail you, but you find the interests of justice cannot be ignored. The benevolent support of a wise mentor keeps you from a rash move. Apparently innocent charms may lead your heart astray temporarily, but a more worthy recipient eagerly awaits its tenderness.


End file.
